


My Laptop Haru-chan

by Valgus



Series: My Laptop Haru-chan [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Haru is practically Makoto's secret keeper and also some sort of servant LOL., Implied Sexual Content, It's sweet and cute and slighlty funny., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto came home from a long, terrible day to a dark-haired guy in black and purple swimming pants.</p><p>“Um… who are you?” asked the confused twenty-five years old.</p><p>The blue-eyed man on his bed answered flatly, “Why, I’m your laptop.”</p><p>He got up and hugged Makoto.</p><p>“I know all your dark little secrets and I’m here to make you feel better,” he whispered on Makoto’s ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Laptop Haru-chan

By the end of his high school years, Tachibana Makoto had learned that he enjoyed teaching children. So he left his hometown Iwatobi for Tokyo, where he learned how to be a good teacher.

Fast-forward eight years later, he already had job in a local elementary school. Tokyo children were slightly different with Iwatobi children or Makoto’s now grown-up younger siblings, but the job was satisfying and Makoto already looked forward to meeting his students next day.

But life wasn’t all flower fields and sunshine for Makoto.

It was his second year in his elementary school when Makoto and his students went to swimming pool. Makoto couldn’t sleep at night prior to the d-day and he kept checking whether he had everything prepared for tomorrow. There was nothing Makoto would look forward more than swimming with his students. He used to swim too when he was young and the thought of swimming again made him feel all tingly. Makoto couldn’t stop smiling as he fell asleep that night.

The next day, however, turned out unlike he expected. His enthusiasm spread to his students and one child almost drown because he got cramp after he got too excited on his first time on the pool. Not only was he called by the principal to see the child’s parents, Makoto was also dreading the possibility that the little boy would forever be afraid of water.

Right before the sun finally set in the horizon, Makoto reached his apartment. He lived alone four train stations away from the elementary school. He should be buying something for dinner, but Makoto had no energy left and he had been holding himself up so he didn’t cry on his way home.

Once Makoto closed the front door behind him, he slumped to the entryway and let himself cried a little. The tall male in suit sobbed for a while. After sometime, he stood up and started to walk. Twenty-five and still crying, huh? Makoto felt so embarrassed and sad as he entered the living room.

He put his bag on the dining table and walked to his bedroom. He wanted to lie down on his bed for a while, where it would be only him and the bed for sometime, before engaging reality once again. Yes, just him and the bed...

But someone was already there.

Makoto let out a very unmanly yelp and stared at the grown man, presumably his age, on his made bed. His dark hair seemed to be shining in the dark and he had a body of an athlete; lithe, sculpted muscle that could only come out from exercising. He also wore black swimming pants with purple lines here and there, which looked contrast to Makoto’s white bed sheet.

“Um… who are you?” asked Makoto.

The blue-eyed man on his bed answered flatly, “Why, I’m your laptop.”

He got up in one swift motion and hugged Makoto.

“I know all your dark little secrets and I’m here to make you feel better,” he whispered on Makoto’s ear.

Makoto didn’t know what to say. He didn’t even move. The man smelled a little like water instead of, well, laptop. Makoto decided to glance at his study and saw that his laptop was indeed gone. The man who hugged him had the same shade of black with his laptop body.

He pulled back and stared at Makoto rather blankly. His so-called laptop had an expression of someone who was bored because he was left waiting for too long. Makoto wondered whether he had such expression because he was indeed bored from waiting Makoto all day or whether because he was a machine. A _beautiful_ machine, Makoto thought instantly.

Makoto blinked, “Are you… Nanase Haruka?”

The male who stood before him nodded.

Makoto chuckled.

When Makoto bought his brand new laptop, he recognised that there was already an account inside his laptop. The account is named ‘Nanase Haruka’ and the password for that account was ‘Olympic Mackerel’l. Makoto typed the password and giggled. He didn’t really mind having account with name that wasn't his. It felt like he just acquired a new friend, anyway. He remembered patting the laptop with love and endearment as he smiled, “Let’s work together from now on, Haru-chan!”

Now Nanase Haruka had turn into a human before him, slightly pouting but still a very beautiful-looking male.

“Ah,” Makoto nodded and smiled. “It’s nice to meet you in this form too, Haru-chan! I’m sorry I made you wait all day.”

Haruka seemed a little taken aback by Makoto’s seeming normal response. Makoto could guess that Haruka probably think that Makoto was going to call a police or something, but honestly Makoto had no energy for that.

“Actually, I don’t like being called ‘Haru-chan’,” Haruka pouted. “I’m not a kid.”

“Oh. I’m sorry, Haru,” Makoto nodded and his stomach grumbled. “I’m so sorry,” he apologised again after gesturing to his stomach.

Haru walked past Makoto and Makoto followed him. Haru had a nice body, Makoto thought, and he didn’t know where things would go from now on, since he would still need his laptop to work. Where would Haru go? Was he upset because now he had to wait for Makoto to have dinner first?

After reaching kitchen, Haru opened Makoto’s fridge to a medium pot of mackerel soup. “I made this when you’re away. I can reheat it if you want to eat. I’ve cooked rice too.”

Makoto’s instant response was to hug Haru, “Thank you so much, Haru-chan!”

Haru grumbled, “Don’t call me with ‘chan’, Makoto,” but he patted Makoto’s back, before pulling back to place the pot on the stove.

*)*

When the last plate of dinner was finally washed, Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand and took him to his bed.

“Haru?” called Makoto confusedly.

Haru pushed Makoto to the bed and climbed upon the blushing teacher. Suddenly, Makoto felt like his tie was way too tight and his dress-pants and shirt were such a bother.

“Haru…?” repeated Makoto, whimpering as Haru loomed over him.

“I’m your laptop, Makoto. I know everything that you like and dislike,” Haru looked down on Makoto, his eyes glimmering a little. “So tonight, I will do things that will make you very happy.”

Haru slowly lowered his hand to Makoto’s belt and Makoto’s breath hitched.

Makoto felt like he was boiling, “Um, Haru-chan, you’re not going to…?”

Haru’s soft, pale hands yanked Makoto’s belt from his hips.

“Oh, I’m going to,” he smiled tenderly and Makoto thought he had a heart attack.

Makoto already made noises as Haru opened his legs, “No—Haru-chan!”

Haru pouted, “Don’t call me ‘Haru-chan’,” and grabbed Makoto’s hips. "It's so not sexy when I'm about to do _this_ with you."

Makoto couldn’t exactly remember what happened after that because everything felt so cloudy and white and _so damn good_.

*)*

Makoto woke up with sore hips and chest swelling from happiness next morning. He didn’t remember why he was so happy for the first few moments of his wake, but when he saw Haru sitting next to him, everything came back to him.

“Good morning, Haru,” said Makoto sleepily and raised himself a little to kiss Haru’s cheek.

Makoto might be just imagining it, but he smiled a little and his pale cheeks turned into soft colour of pink, “Morning, Makoto.”

Makoto lied on his back again, somehow enjoying the pain on his hips and butts.

“You got emails,” said Haru, who decided to lean down and rub his cheeks on Makoto’s chest.

Makoto groaned.

“No, it’s good emails. It’s from your principal telling you to take it easy. He’s on your side. There’s some others too. Your colleague sent you encouraging messages,” Haru spoke against Makoto’s skin.

Makoto smiled and kissed the top of Haru’s head, “Thanks, Haru.”

Haru nodded, “Also, there’s email from this adult all-man website that you—“

“Waaaah! Haru-chan!” Makoto covered Haru’s mouth with his finger.

Haru pouted and glared at Makoto. He removed Makoto’s fingers from his lips with two hands, “What?”

Makoto could only shook his head and blushed furiously.

He blushed even more when Haru slowly put Makoto’s fingers inside his mouth.

“This also makes you happy, doesn’t it, Makoto?” Haru spoke with his mouth full with Makoto’s fingers.

Makoto wanted to die of joy and embarrassment, “Haru, how do you know about all the emails?”

“Huh? I already told you that I’m your laptop. I can see your email, files—everything. I can look up things on the internet for you, too.”

“H-Haru… don’t talk when your mouth is full,” whimpered teary-eyed Makoto.

Haru pull Makoto’s fingers out of his mouth, but he slowly eased his way down until his face was just between Makoto’s spread legs.

“My mouth is going to get fuller,” Haru said flatly, like he was just stating that he was going to take a bath.

Makoto couldn’t resist and couldn’t do anything, so he just nodded shyly.

Haru stared at Makoto, “Makoto, you are so cute and adorable. Take me to the pool sometime. You keep all sorts of beautiful photo. I want to visit them, but not just to be left on the locker room.”

Makoto nodded, unable to form response.

Seemingly satisfied, Haru filled his mouth with Makoto, making Makoto jolted and cried.

It seemed like Makoto had some other joy in life beside teaching children from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired heavily by Tumblr user deansass' post on having bad day and finding handsome guy lying on your bed, who is actually your computer. 
> 
> Also, I'm not quite sure what I wrote, but hey.
> 
> Thank you for reading, LOL.


End file.
